


Firing Range

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bishop.  Gun range, ten minutes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firing Range

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #489 "shotgun"

“Bishop,” said Gibbs, sweeping past her desk. “Gun range, ten minutes.”

She frowned. “My certifications are all up-to-date, boss.”

“Yep,” he agreed. “But not for this. You ever fired a shotgun?”

“I— yes,” said Bishop. “But not in years.”

“Good. Then this won’t take as long as it did with McGee.”

“Hey!” McGee protested. “Most of those shotguns are _very_ right-handed.”

Gibbs paused, not looking up from one of his desk drawers. “Still did pretty good, McGee,” he said, and the younger agent beamed.

“Really, boss?”

“Maybe Bishop can do better,” said Gibbs. “Bishop, five minutes.”

She grinned. “Yes, boss.”

THE END


End file.
